Chronicles of Chlark
by Poseidon Wolf
Summary: Reposted.AU.Clark has been in love with Chloe since Hug,but refuses to tell her because she's his best friend.But one wet dream changes his decision.Chloe remembers what happened in Rush so she know's Clark's secret.Other AU changes in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

**AU Changes: Whitney didn't leave for the Marines and is the same age as Chloe, Clark, Pete, and Lana. He and Lana are still together.**

**This is my first Chlark, so please be nice. Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Chronicles of Chlark**

**Chapter 1**

Clark pointed his telescope towards Chloe's house, only to find Lana and Whitney talking about something.

His short-lived crush on Lana had vanished ever since Kyle Tippet used his power on Chloe. She had given him a short, passionate kiss. It had taken all of his will not to pull her in close and finish what she'd started. But of course she doesn't remember that time.

Clark Kent was in love with Chloe Sullivan. Yes, Chloe Sullivan. His best friend. Of course he would never tell her his feelings. She made it very clear while they were looking for Mr. Kent that she just wanted to be friends.

Clark lay on the loft couch, staring at the ceiling. After a couple minutes of thinking of Chloe, he let sleep overtake him. Little did know that this would be one the best dreams of his life.

_He and Chloe were making out in his room. She was in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist, her entrance rubbing against his erection._

_He was in his boxers and Chloe was in a lacy red two piece. She hurriedly pushed down his boxers to reveal 9 ½ inches of cock._

"_My, my, someone's grown." she said amusingly._

_Clark blushed as Chloe got down on her knees and began to trace circles over the tip of his hardness. _

_He let out a cross between a moan and whimper. "S-stop teasing."_

_She smiled seductively and took him in her mouth, holding his shaft and ball sack._

"_Oh, Chloe. Oh, don't stop. Oh god Chloe, that feels so good."_

_She pumped him faster and harder, all while still playing with his balls. He clutched the bed sheets as he said, "I'm ganna cum!"_

_Chloe positioned his tip to her mouth as he cummed into her open mouth._

"_Mmm. You taste like your mother's chocolate chip cookies." she said licking her lips._

_Clark managed a small smile while panting on his bed. "My turn." he said breathlessly as he slowly reached back to unclasp her bra._

_Just as he unclasped the clasp, a voice was heard out side of his dream._

"Clark! Clark! Wake up!" the voice shouted.

Clark looked up to the ceiling of the loft again with Chloe's snickering face. He sat up so his back was against one of the ends of the couch. A blush crept onto his face as he saw Chloe's snickering one.

"What's so funny?" Clark demanded.

Chloe made a 'look down' gesture with her eyes and Clark blushed again as he saw that his hand was on his erect shaft and there was white, sticky, liquid all over him. No blankets or covers were over him

"I'll be right back." Clark sped out of the room like his life depended on it. Chloe had seen him. She had seen him playing with himself, if only she knew why.

In a matter of seconds, Clark had cleaned himself up and changed into another shirt and pair of jeans. But embarrassment still clung to his face. He sighed, taking his time walking up the stairs to the loft, where as he was in no hurry to talk to Chloe about what just happened.

Minutes later Clark was sitting beside Chloe who said, "Dreaming about Lana, huh?"

"Uh, sure, yeah."

Clark got up and started to pace around the loft, hoping Chloe wouldn't notice his tomato red face. He really didn't want to talk about wet dreams with Chloe, especially if they're about her.

Chloe got up and placed her hands on either sides of Clark's broad shoulders. She looked into his green orbs as he did to her. His heart felt like it was about jump out of his chest, but Clark ignored it. "Clark, is there something you want to tell me?"

He looked uneasy for a few moments. "Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

"You talk in your sleep." she said bluntly.

Clark was drowned in embarrassment. "What'd you hear?"

Chloe let go of Clark and started reciting what she had heard. "Oh, let's see. Something like 'Oh, Chloe don't stop' or 'Chloe that feels so good'." she looked about ready to fall on the floor laughing.

Instead of blushing, Clark looked a little hurt and mad. "It's not funny! It's how I feel about you! I love you!" the words were out before he could stop himself.

Chloe stopped laughing and stared wide eyed at Clark and searched his eyes for an answer. She only saw love, love for _her_.

"W-what about Lana?" she asked quietly.

"After the Kyle Tippet thing I realized that I was in love with someone else. Lana was an unattainable dream, that's why I thought I wanted her. The attraction was just physical."

Tears of happiness and confusion started to stream down her smooth, white face. She quickly wiped them away. "Clark, I have to go."

Chloe started to storm out of the loft, leaving behind a shocked and hurt Clark behind. She'd reached the bottom of the barn only to hear a _zoom_ behind her.

She turned around to face him only for her lips to crash into his.

"_Wait, he planned this. Stupid Clark. I'm going to get him back for t-. Is he nibbling on my lip. Ohh, that feels good. Where did he learn to kiss like _that_!"_

Chloe felt his tongue beg for entrance, to which she happily obeyed. One of her hands ran through his thick, ebony locks, while the other was under his shirt, feeling the abs that lay beneath it.

Clark had his large hands were wrapped around her petite waist. Even in the heat of the moment, Clark was still a gentleman. Chloe broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against Clark, who had big, goofy smile on his face.

"So, what do say to a movie in the loft tomorrow night?" Clark asked shyly.

"Hmm, I'll tell you at school tomorrow morning." she started walking to her car, leaving Clark alone with his thoughts of tomorrow.

**Like It? Hate It? REVIEW It.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers, you are all so kind. Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Chronicles of Chlark**

**Chapter 2**

Chloe walked into her room practically walking on air. Lana was reading a book on her side of the room, so she noticed the spring in her step.

"What's got you happy?" Lana asked from the bed.

"Clark Kent."

Lana put down her book and sat chair wise on the bed.

"What happened?"

"Well…" so she trailed off into detail about what happened, but not everything was put into specifics. Such as Clark's dream because even though Chloe didn't know what he dreaming about, she was sure it wasn't about rainbows and clouds.

After she was done telling Lana what went on at the Kent residence in the last 20 minutes, Lana had a look of relief and said, "How big was he?"

"Lana!"

"What, I was just curious."

"About 9 ½ inches."

Lana's eyes widened. "You're very lucky, Chlo. So what are going to say to his offer?"

Chloe sighed. "Well, I guess I'll say yes and see how it goes from there."

"Good luck." Lana said.

Clark watched Chloe talking to Lana through his telescope. It was getting late, so he decided to do his homework. Afterwards, Clark went to his room and let sleep overtake him for the second time today and this time, there was no dream, just sleep.

The next day, Friday, came quick. Martha Kent found herself calling her son down for breakfast for the third time, without an answer from him.

"Clark, breakfast!"

Again, no answer. Two minutes later, Clark came in through the front door, carrying what looked like coffee.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Morning, mom."

"Clark, where have you been?"

"I finished my chores early, so I went and picked up some coffee for Chloe."

"Well that's very nice of you, Clark. Gook luck to you two."

Clark saw the bus pull up outside and said, "Thanks mom, see you later." And with that, Clark ran out the door, got on the bus, and took a seat next to Chloe. Sitting in the seat behind him was Pete.

"Hey Clark, you didn't miss the bus today. You owe me 5 dollars, Pete."

"You guys placed bets on me!"

"Yeah, we did. Sorry, man." Pete said, taking out a bill and handing it to Chloe.

"Thank you, Pete. What's with the coffee?" Chloe asked.

Clark handed Chloe the coffee. "For you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Clark. If this is a bribe to get me to say yes to our date, it's working."

He touched the spot on his cheek where she had just kissed him, it was still tingling.

"What did you get me?" asked Pete.

"I got you two more years of my friendship."

"Thanks." he said flatly.

The bus was nearing Smallville High and Clark still hadn't asked Chloe what her answer was. After he'd given her the coffee, she had said she was leaning towards yes. He didn't want to seem to desperate, so Clark waited for Chloe to say something.

It was nearing lunch and neither Chloe nor Clark had said anything about the date offer, so Clark decided to step up to the plate. The bell rang signaling that 3rd period was over, so Clark grabbed his lunch and headed to the Torch office.

He walked in and locked the door behind him. There, he finds Chloe typing an article for the next addition of the Torch, with her lunch next to the computer.

"Hey, Chlo."

She looked up and saw the face of Clark. _"His handsome face."_ she thought. "Oh, hey Clark. What's up."

"Uh, I kind of wanted to talk to you about my offer."

"Oh, well Clark if you want to know my answer, it's yes." she said with a smile.

Clark's face lit up and a big smile crept across his face. "So what time are you coming over, or do you want me to pick you up and run you back to the farm?"

"Hmm, I think I'll go with the second one and you can pick me up around 7."

Chloe got up from her desk, grabbed her lunch, and sat on the couch. She patted the couch space next to her, signaling Clark to come sit down next to her, which he did. They started eating their lunch in silence until Chloe broke it.

"Clark, I can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"I'm serious, Clark."

"Okay, shoot."

"What happened in your dream yesterday?"

Clark groaned and palmed his face with his hand. "Chloe, please don't do this to me."

"Do what to you, I'm just curious is all."

"I can't talk to you about this stuff, it's embarrassing."

"Come on, Clark. I won't tell anybody, except for maybe Lana."

"Lana, why Lana?"

"Well, she's my best girl friend. I mean I can't talk to you or Pete about girl stuff."

"Oh, so what movies should we watch later?"

"I was thinking the _Back to the Future _series."

"I think that's a good choice."

"And don't think about changing the subject again, I still want to know what happened in your dream."

He sighed. "Okay, but I have one condition."

"Which is…"

"After I tell you, I get a kiss."

"Okay, now tell me."

"Well we were just kissing, your legs were wrapped my waist. I was in my boxers and you had on a bra and underwear. You took off my boxers and…" feeling embarrassed, he paused.

"And…what Clark?"

He blushed, not sure how to tell Chloe in exact words. "And made me cum and you ate it. You said I tasted like my mom's cookies. Before I got your bra off, you woke me up."

By this time they had already finished their lunch and Chloe was sitting on Clark's lap, her head nuzzling his neck. Lunch period would be ending in about twenty minutes, but as the only two regular Torch staff members, they had 4th period free to work on the paper.

"Wow, Clark, I never knew your mind worked like that."

"That wasn't my mind working. And where's my kiss?"

"Right here."

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his hands straddled her waist. The kiss lasted for about a minute, until Chloe pulled away and lay her head on Clark's neck.

"I love you." Clark said giving Chloe a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, too." Chloe said into his ear.

So the two teens stayed in the same position for who knows how long, but they didn't care.

**Like It? Hate It? REVIEW It.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers, still so kind. Sorry for not updating, but I found a ton of awesome Chlark fics on the web. But alas, this is the end of Chronicles of Chlark. Enjoy, read and review.**

**Chronicles of Chlark**

**Chapter 3**

The 7th period bell rang signalizing that school was over. Clark burst out of the room and went straight to his locker. Coincidentally, his, Pete's, and Chloe's lockers were all near each other, but Pete left early today because he's going to visit his Uncle Roy in Star City.

Putting his books in his locker, Clark saw Chloe walking towards him. She started putting in her combination, when she felt that someone was staring her. She hated that.

Chloe looked up to find Clark staring at her. She waved a hand in front of his face and said, "Are you okay Clark?"

He shook his head. "No, I was just wondering, what are we?"

"What do you mean, _we_?"

"I mean status. Like friends, best friends, boyfriend and girlfriend." he explained, mumbling the last part.

"Oh, well I guess until _someone _makes a move, we're best friends with benefits."

"Benefits?"

"Yes, benefits." she said before she gave Clark a quick peck on the lips.

Chloe walked away and said, "See you at 7."

"Yeah." Clark said quietly as he slung his book bag over his shoulder and walked out the doors of Smallville High.

Two hours later, Clark sat in his loft waiting for 7 o'clock to come. He knew it was an hour away, but he couldn't find anything to do. He'd already gotten the movies, taken a shower, and put on a new pair of jeans and a short sleeved blue shirt.

He'd gotten the popcorn, but he wasn't going to pop it until he picked up Chloe. Clark heard foot steps coming up to the loft. The footsteps stopped, and standing in front of Clark was Lex Luthor.

"Congratulations, Clark. You finally told her."

"Yeah, I did. So Lex, what brings you here?"

"I just came to give my best to you and Chloe."

"Thanks Lex, but I have to go pick up Chloe in about 20 minutes. We're watching movies in the loft."

Lex seemed to get the hint that Clark wanted him to leave. "Well, I guess I'll be going. Bye, Clark."

"Bye Lex." Clark said, giving him a small wave.

Clark checks the clock on the wall that reads 6:59.

"_Better go pick up Chloe"_ and with that, he sped off towards the Sullivan residence, not knowing it would be the best night of his life.

Chloe sat on her bed waiting for Clark to blur into her room. She'd left the door unlocked so it wouldn't be a problem for him. Her dad was still working hours at Luthor Corp so he wouldn't be back for another three hours. Lana had gone to Metropolis to visit her Aunt Nell, so that left Chloe alone.

Before Lana had left, she and Chloe had decided on a denim mini skirt and a see through white, short sleeved shirt. On her feet she wore light brown, calf high, suede boots.

Even though Clark was an alien, she thought he appreciated a nice amount of leg.

Five minutes later, a gust of wind blew Chloe's hair out of place. She gave Clark a mock glare and said, "You messed up my hair!"

"Sorry." he gets a glance at what she's wearing and feels a twinge in his groin. Clark realizes what happens so he turns away from Chloe and starts to walk around the room.

His back still turned, Chloe walks up to him, grabs him by the shirt, and kisses him, hard. She takes several steps backward, her legs hitting the back of her bed. Chloe lets herself fall back on the bed, yanking Clark down with her.

She reaches down his pants and starts to gently stoke his erected length. Clark gives a startled gasp and pulls away.

"Chlo, what are you doing?"

"Taking care of Clark jr."

And so that was the first night they made love to each other. The sleeping two teens lay in silence until Clark wakes up. He carefully gets up, looks for his jeans, and takes out a small gray box.

He hides it behind his back. Clark gently shakes Chloe awake with one arm, while the other holds his little box. "Hey, what's up?"

"Could you stand up for a second, please?"

"Um, okay, sure."

Chloe stands up while Clark gets down on one knee.

"Chloe Sullivan, will you be my girlfriend?"

Clark opens the box to reveal what looked like his class ring. Chloe's eyes well up in tears as she says, "What do you think, Clark?"

He engulfs her in a big hug, while sliding the ring on her finger.

"Is this your class ring?"

"Yeah, I had Pete replace the red meteor rock with a ruby. And I got it engraved, look on the back."

She did, and Chloe saw _'C.S.+C.K. forever'_. "Aww, Clark."

Chloe gave him a gentle kiss. Clark and Chloe heard keys jingle, followed by the front door opening. Clark instantly got his and Chloe's clothes on, before Mr. Sullivan could reach his daughter's room.

He'd found her book report Mrs. Butler assigned her and placed it so it looked liked he was helping Chloe with it. Gabe Sullivan walked in to find Clark helping Chloe with her book report.

He smiled at the two sixteen year olds and closed the door.

**So that's it. I know it's a sucky ending, but I wrote this to get over my writer's block so I could continue my X-men Evolution story, "Mutant Evolution". And GO CHLARK! You rule.**

**Hate It? Dislike It? Like It? Love It? REVIEW IT! **


End file.
